Wish Upon a Star
by Blue Violet
Summary: Duo makes a wish...


Wish Upon A Star

Wish Upon A Star

  


by Blue Violet

  
  
  
As a Gundam pilot, I never have enough time to enjoy the simple things in life, like watching the sunset or the stars on a peaceful night. I never have enough time to do these things like other ordinary people - because I am not an ordinary, average person. _I_ was a Gundam pilot.  
  
But when I had no missions, I would try to spend some of my time enjoying the things that I can never enjoy on a battlefield. I would do what every other average human being would do. And at night, I would lie down on a quiet an peaceful hill, and gaze at the stars.  
  
The stars look very beautiful. They twinkle with a special kind of light. A cluster of twinkling stars in the sky is an incredible thing to see...it seems somehow magical. They look like diamonds. I will always keep an eye for the brightest star whenever I have time to look at the stars - because I will always make a wish. A wish that maybe someday, somehow, Heero would fall in love with me.  
  
It's an impossible wish I know, but I can hope, can't I? But my wish hasn't come true yet, so far. Well, of course! How can a star grant my wish anyhow? It would be much better to ask a much higher power, God, to help me. I don't really believe in God but I tried praying to him in order for my wish to come true.   
  
No such luck. I understand. Maybe God didn't want to waste his time helping someone like me. I am _Shinigami_ after all and there are so many people whom I have killed. Maybe that's why I don't deserve to have my wish granted.  
  
Oh well. It doesn't really matter, does it? So I'll just lie back and continue with my star gazing. It's funny how the stars can look so beautiful from Earth but look like plain, old rocks in space. It's funny how the moon can look like a glowing mirror from here but end up looking like a big, ugly round boulder with craters in space. It's funny how everything looks more beautiful here on Earth than on anywhere else in the universe.   
  
I wish that my life could be as beautiful - with the one I love to share with.  
  
Heero, I love you so much but I don't know if you feel the same way towards me. I wish that you love me, too. I crave for your affections, your love. I crave for _you_. I want you. I want you to be mine and me, yours. If only my wish would come true...  
  
Suddenly, I heard a faint sound of grass rustling nearby. I jerked my head up and saw...Heero. It's as if thinking about him had somehow brought him here. I gave him a smile and gestured at him to sit down. He sat down beside my lying form.  
  
There was a moment of silence as we both just sat there, listening to the sound of crickets chirping their night-time melody and feeling the cool breeze rustling our hair. Everything was just peaceful.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Heero asked me.  
  
"Nothing special. Just looking at the stars," I said.  
  
There was another moment of silence. But it wasn't the awkward kind of silence. Just silence.  
  
Suddenly, a shooting sky shot through the dark sky. It was the most magnificent thing I have ever seen. I have never seen a shooting star before.  
  
"Wow, a shooting star!" I murmured in awe.  
  
"Did you know that if you wished upon a shooting star, your wish will surely come true?" asked Heero suddenly.  
  
I shook my head. "Too bad I didn't know that," I commented. "Or else I would have made a wish. Well, no use lamenting over it. The star's gone anyway."  
  
"Maybe there'll be another one," said Heero and to my surprise, he seemed to be every bit as hopeful-looking as I was.  
  
We waited for several moments in silence. No shooting stars. Just the same bunch of stars twink, twink, twinklin in the dark, dark sky. Then I saw it. Another shooting star.  
  
"Look!" I said excitedly, quickly sitting up straight. "There's another shooting star!"  
  
I closed my eyes and made my wish. I wished that Heero would love me the way I loved him. I opened my eyes slowly. The star was gone but I hoped that my wish had reached it and will be granted.  
  
I turned to face Heero beside me. He was looking at me with a small smile. At least, I thought he was smiling!  
  
"Did you make your wish?" he asked.  
  
"Aaa," I replied.  
  
"Can I know what you wished for?"  
  
I took a deep breath. Should I tell him or should I just keep quiet. Heero stared at me, waiting for my answer. I took another deep breath. I decided that I would tell him. But I was afraid. I was afraid to see his reaction when he found out that I _loved_ him. I said a silent prayer and hoped that the stars would help me.  
  
"I wished...," I whisoered, hesitating a bit. "I wished that you would move me the way I love you." There. I said it. I lowered my eyes to the ground, not really wanting to meet Heero's prussian blue eyes.  
  
"That was your wish?" he asked, confusion and surprise mixed together in his voice.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do you... do you really love me?" asked Heero some more.  
  
"Are you mad?" I asked, still looking at the ground. "I'm sorry if I made you mad. But I really do love you!"  
  
Two strong arms encircled me and embraced me in a hug. I gasped. Heero was hugging me?  
  
"He-Heero?" I stammered, looking at him questioningly.  
  
Heero smiled at me. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear. "I also wished that you would love me the way I love you."  
  
"Honto?" I asked, feeling light-headed. I thought that I was about to burst from happiness.  
  
Heero nodded and I hugged him. He hugged me back. Then he kissed me softly... and tenderly. It was my very first kiss.  
  
That night was truly a magical night. My wish has finally been granted. Thank you stars, thank you. Without you, my wish would never have come true.  
  
  
  
  
Waaahh!!! Another fic completed after hours of banging my head on the wall. I hate writers' block! I hope you liked this fic because as usual, I the talentless writer have written (in my opinion) another one of my famous crappy fics. If you have any comments, contact [me][1]. Ja, mata ne!!!  
  
  
  
  
  


[Back to GW Fanfictions][2]

   [1]: maito:blue_violet@gundamwing.org
   [2]: fiction.html



End file.
